


How It Started

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom!ji, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Leo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, leoji, the love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Leo couldn’t exactly remember how it started...Guang Hong; his sweet, soft and kind Guang Hong.The perfect best friend that confessed to Leo in a flurry of words in the quiet of Leo’s room after their first kiss and Leo had been half way through the phrase, I love you.The boy who was now currently kneeling over him in a silk, see-through, button up boyfriend shirt, a bright blue plug up his arse - which he made a point of putting there himself, tugging at his own cock and grinning down at Leo as he shoved what could only be described as a hideously large, vibrating, fake cock up Leo’s arse and brandishing a bright red, heart shaped paddle in his small hand.





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon prompt asking for dom!ji... I hope I did it a little justice? Sorry, I somehow always end up writing fluff, I really did try this time!

_ Leo couldn’t exactly remember how it started... _

Guang Hong; his sweet, soft and kind Guang Hong.

The quiet boy who had been his best friend for most of his life, the person he came to with all his thoughts and worries about life.

The man who cried when Leo made him breakfast in bed and he wasn’t ready for Leo to be so sweet to him. 

The pretty sweetheart that gave Leo a little lion dressed in Guang Hong’s flag because someone had handmade it and thrown it on the ice for Guang Hong - apparently everyone loved them together as much as Leo did.

The beautiful person who took care of Leo when he was sick even though he  _ always _ ended up sick straight after and Leo would end up taking care of him too.

The perfect best friend that confessed to Leo in a flurry of words in the quiet of Leo’s room after their first kiss and Leo had been half way through the phrase,  _ I love you _ .

The boy who was now currently kneeling over him in a silk, see-through, button up boyfriend shirt, a bright blue plug up his arse - which he made a point of putting there himself, tugging at his own cock and grinning down at Leo as he shoved what could only be described as a hideously large, vibrating, fake cock up Leo’s arse and brandishing a bright red, heart shaped paddle in his small hand. 

“You look so pretty, Leo,” Guang Hong whispered into the low light of their room, rubbing soothingly over Leo’s buttcheek and thigh with a slightly calloused hand as Leo panted. His hands were tied above his head, wrists bound in purple silk, legs spread wide, presented and vulnerable for the man above him. 

Guang Hong reached to grip Leo’s hip, pulling and guiding him to roll over in a slow, smooth motion and a little awkward shifting of his hands in their restraint. The vibrator was buzzing very low, pressed against his prostate, making it hard for Leo to concentrate. He desperately wished it was Guang Hong inside of him instead of the fakeness he could feel but it wasn’t unpleasant, just not as good as it could be… but that would come.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Leo? Remember why you are getting the paddle?” Guang Hong’s voice was sweet and soft, just like it always was as he kissed over Leo’s arse, pressing ever so lightly on the vibrator and forcing an audible moan from Leo. 

“I-I teased you while you were practicing.” Leo cleared his throat and spoke through the dryness he felt. 

“Yes, you did. You skated for me, all hips and that half-bare chest… I know you always skate for me, even when I’m not there but when we practice at the same time you aren’t meant to distract me… but you did. You skated around me, teasing and playing, flirting and flashing that cheeky smile you know I love.” Guang Hong spoke as he ran his fingers lightly over Leo’s back, down his cheeks to his thighs and back up again, watching the goosebumps bloom at the lightest of touches.

“I shouldn’t have teased you… but I wanted you. I always want you.” Leo turned his head to look at Guang Hong, watching the slight slip in his calm stance as he curled around Leo’s body, moving next to him so he could plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I know,” Guang Hong whispered before moving back into his previous position, twirling the heart paddle in his hand before looking at Leo. 

“How many times did you make me stumble because I was distracted by you?” Guang raised one eyebrow, staring at Leo expectantly as he ran the paddle along his cheek.

“F-five,” Leo stated, knowing what would happen as soon as he finished the word and groaning when the paddle came down hard on his right cheek, already feeling it turning warm from the pain.

“Count for me Leo, how many was that?”

“O-one.” Leo gasped as Guang Hong raised the paddle a little higher before bring it down again on the same cheek as before. He lent forward then, kissing the paddled cheek as he switched hands. “Two-o.”

“Three… four…” smacked onto Leo’s left cheek as he pushed his face into their mattress and wiggled his arse slightly. 

“I was wrong, it has to be s-six,” Leo stuttered out as Guang Hong switched the paddle back again, kissing over his left cheek while Leo felt the smile grow on Guang Hong’s lips.

“I know. I know it has to be even. I can’t let either feel left out.” Guang Hong brought the paddle down on his right cheek before swinging around and immediately bring it down on the left without switching hands or pausing to kiss over the now red, raised arse in his face. He pressed on the vibrating cock and fumbling for the remote to turn it up,  _ just slightly _ .

“F-Fuck,” Leo swore in Spanish, sending a thrill up Guang Hong’s spin, he really did love it when to spoke Spanish; the language was beautiful and sensual on its own, but when Leo spoke it, it was like all his dirty fantasies he ever had, or ever could have, were spilling from him. 

“Now you see, we have a slight problem, love,” Guang Hong sighed as he gently pushed on Leo’s hips to get him to turn over onto his back again, his pupils were blown wide as he fixed his thighs tightly around Guang Hong, giving him a light squeeze before relaxing again, an assurance that he was fine.

“You can’t decide if you want to fuck me or fuck yourself with me,” Leo stated, watching his cock bob from when he moved over and loving the way Guang Hong watched the precum slide lazily down the shaft, subconsciously licking his lips.

“Exactly, it is a terrible shame we can’t be doing both at the same time, although I do love the way you look with this inside you-” Guang Hong paused to press harshly on the dildo as Leo’s back arched in response to the hard press to his prostate, “-my cock looks better, but this is still good.” Leo nodded, feeling the ache in his cock, silently thanking Guang Hong for taking the time to put a cockring on him while he had been working himself open and making Leo watch. 

“Good, but your cock is better. Or mine in you. Whatever you want, I’ll do it.  _ Please _ .” Leo squirmed a little, he desperately wanted to touch Guang Hong, this was by far the longest he had gone being tied up like this. He wouldn’t ask to be untied, not yet anyway, but the need for  _ more _ , something,  _ anything _ was enough to drive him crazy, but as he watched Guang Hong show him the remote, moving the dial ever so slightly up again, he couldn’t do more then whimper. 

“I think I want to ride you. This will stay in though and you can’t cum before me. Okay, darling?” Guang Hong mused, dragging a finger over Leo’s tip before slipping the wet finger into his mouth with a flick of his tongue. 

“Promise, I’ll keep the ring on till you cum, I stay tied up. Just,  _ please _ .” Leo’s hips gyrated subconsciously, seeking the friction that wasn’t there. 

Guang Hong didn’t say anymore, reaching and slowly wiggling the plug from his flexing hole, making a show of moaning a little loudly and shuddering slightly while all Leo could do was watch with a drip of his own cock onto his stomach. 

As soon as he dropped the plug on the bed, Guang Hong hated how empty he felt, pushing roughly down on Leo’s thighs he climbed on top of him, bending forward to kiss him passionately without so much as letting his arse brush against Leo’s cock. 

Leo craned his neck to kiss Guang Hong forcefully, groaning when his little tongue darted out to sweep across his lips as Leo opened to let him in. Guang Hong kissed Leo as he slid his hands up Leo’s arms and linked their fingers, pressing himself against Leo, just not where they both needed it most.

“Don’t move, Leo,” Guang Hong whispered as he slid his hands down and kissed along Leo’s neck, smirking when he felt the frantic nod that Leo deemed was enough of a response.

Sitting up, Guang Hong took Leo’s cock and guided it into his hole, groaning loudly as he slowly sank down, planting his hands on Leo’s chest so he could move down, pause, pull back up a little before moving down just slightly further. He moaned at the feeling of Leo shaking under him with the effort not to fuck his hips up into Guang Hong; loved the little tear he could see slip from Leo’s eyes scrunched tightly closed until he finally took all of Leo and sat his arse down on those strong, muscular thighs. 

“Leo, ohh, you feel so good. I know you want to fuck me but you have to wait a minute, I want to enjoy just feeling you… and if you are good, I might let you cum inside me.” Leo whined, squirming a little at the silk on his wrists but purposefully not moving his hips as Guang Hong smiled down at him. 

He reached behind himself, finding the small remote and then began slowly rotating his hips, moving in Leo’s lap but not letting himself move too fast or too hard, just enjoy the drag of Leo’s cock inside of him until he heard what he knew would come eventually.

“Please.  _ Please _ let me fuck you, I don’t care if you keep me tied up but please. I want to cum inside you, I want  _ you _ to cum.  Déjame hacerte sentir bien.”  _ Let me make you feel good,  _ Guang Hong knew those words, Leo had uttered them to him, countless, breathless times. Always in that same, pleading and yet so utterly devoted tone. They found out early on in their relationship that Leo had a kink for making Guang Hong feel good, pleasing him in anyway he could - it’s what allowed Guang Hong to explore parts of himself he didn’t even know he had before Leo…

But everytime Leo uttered those works, Guang Hong always replied with the same thing, “你总是这么做，我的狮子.” 

_ You always do, my lion.  _

Guang Hong pressed his palms flat against Leo’s chest, lifting himself so only to tip of Leo’s long cock remained inside of him before slamming back down. “Do it,” Guang Hong practically growled as his arse slapped roughly back down onto Leo’s thighs.

Leo moved immediately, brought his legs up, planting his feet and using his legs and stomach muscles to fuck his hips up into Guang Hong’s, moaning loudly as they continued to slam their hips together, meeting harshly in the middle.

Leo could hear himself getting louder, the desperate need to spill inside Guang Hong’s tight heat pooling in his stomach. He was always louder than Guang Hong, his quiet nature making his sex voice rougher but still soft and breathy. Leo loved it anyway, it suited him and Leo knew he was the only one that could make him sound like this. Make him gasp and moan like this. Make the filth pour from Guang Hong’s mouth in a muddle of languages, swear words and broken phrases. 

“Shit-yes. Shizi, oh fuck. So good, I love it when you fuck me good like this.” Guang Hong made a point of putting the vibrator on full then, moaning a fraction louder when Leo practically screamed under him.

He was close. He knew he would cum soon, loving the idea of spilling and marking all over Leo’s bare and already hickey covered chest. “Will you cum for me Leo? If I take the ring off, will you cum with me?” Guang Hong asked as sweetly as he could while getting pounded so hard he knew his arse would be red, his thighs burning and his breath rushing in and out of his lungs. 

“YES! Of course, fuck, yes. Please let me cum, let me cum as you spill all over me-” Leo’s voice was broken off when Guang Hong reached back and unclipped his ring, throwing it away before bouncing faster on his cock.

Guang Hong didn’t need to touch himself, Leo shifted and fucking hard into his prostate, causing Guang Hong to fall forward onto his chest as he started to cum with a soft whimper. Leo thrust into him twice more before crying out and spilling into Guang Hong, loving the way they pulsed against each other, the flex of Guang Hong’s hole and the throbbing of his own cock at they came down.

Guang Hong immediately switched off the vibrator before reaching up and untying Leo’s wrists. He was suddenly wrapped up in Leo’s warm arms, cradled against his chest as Leo buried his face in his hair. 

“How are you, are you okay?” Guang Hong asked quietly, drawing meaningless patterns on Leo’s chest as he caught his breath before shifting to look up at him, cupping his face. “Hey love, you okay?”

Leo breathed deeply, held it for a second and then exhaled slowly, pressing his cheek into Guang Hong’s hand. “I’m okay, darling. That was perfect, like always. But… I think I need it out.” 

Guang Hong moved quickly and slowly pulled the vibrator out of Leo, pushing it away from them and then curled up again in his arms. “We probably need to clean up but I think we both need this first?” Guang Hong questioned Leo’s bare chest, loving the feeling of the slight rumbling laughter and light kisses that pressed into his hair. “Lay on me?” 

Leo slid down and placed his head on Guang Hong’s chest, eyes closing softly as Guang Hong ran his fingers through Leo’s hair and kissed over different parts of his face. 

They stayed like that, whispering softly about their affections for one another until they both became uncomfortable from the stickiness and sweat that still lingered on their bodies. When they hopped in the shower together they washed one another, sharing loving kisses and light touches before crawling back into bed, shoving the dirty blanket away and using each other for warmth. 

_ …Leo remembered how it started, he fell in love with a kind hearted, passionate little figure skater from China and he never looked back. _

* * *

 

You can come say hi, ramble and/or prompt me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) anytime :)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always so appreciated <3 let me know what you think. :)


End file.
